Irresponsibility
by dontcountonit
Summary: Responsibilty is big thing especially if you're a man that has to do all the dirty work...right Sasuke?: Rated T for language ENOJY!


Irresponsibility is one thing girls hate when it comes to guys. I don't mean to be a sexist but, you have to admit that most boys tend to become really irresponsible…you have to be honest, most boys like to take their sweet time. Like this boy I know…

He had this habit of not going to group outings, ask him why he wasn't there he'd answer you with a…

"_I forgot…yeah damn sorry…anyway, it's just a waste of time." He said as he turned around and walked away._

Doesn't that make your blood boil and just want to punch that arrogant face of his, unfortunately that isn't an option.

Also, ask him to bring food during training, guess what…well maybe you know the answer…

"_Hn...No food for one meal…I'm sure you'll live."_

Excuses! Just a bunch of excuses! What's next?!...

Oh yeah, one time I asked him to go prepare for Naruto's surprise birthday party and explicitly told him to be quiet about it, guess what happened?...

"_Oh Sakura-chan! Thank you for planning a birthday party for me!" Naruto said as he pounced on Sakura to give her a hug._

_Sakura smiled. "Yeah…no problem." Her left eyebrow twitching. 'Damn you Sasuke….' _

"_Who told you about it Naruto?" Sakura asked. _

"_Teme did! But I wondered though why he muttered a 'SHIT…' right after…" Naruto said scratching his head. _

That's what you call irresponsibility! What a way to ruin a perfectly planned surprise birthday, but however, the execution was a bit elusive…thanks to the chicken butt haired boy who did nothing good but be irresponsible.

There was another time!...well you see, I easily get sea-sick, so I make it a point to pack my medicine. Anyway, back to my story, I had early lessons with Tsunade-sama so I had to leave early…I forgot to buy my medicine which unfortunately had all been used up thanks to the storm we passed during my last mission. So…you guessed it…I asked him to buy me one. I know…I know…I could've asked Naruto, but he's a bit of a…you know…kinda lacking something up there?...you get my point. Back to my story, I asked him to buy…and when we left for the mission I asked for the medicine you know what he gave me?!

"_This might come in handy." Sasuke said._

_Sakura looked at the thing on her hands. "What the heck is this?! A PAIL!?!?! I asked for medicine and you give me frickin pail?! I' am so gonna…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she felt something turn in her stomach and barfed in the pail._

"_Told you it would come in handy."_

Ahhh! The humiliation!!!! If he hadn't forgotten to buy my medicine I wouldn't have been doing cleaning duties for the whole trip…you know what I mean…

Here's another one of his irresponsibility anthology! Trust me! There's more where that came from!

It was my birthday! And yes…as usual, I expected a gift from him…well you know how it goes…

"_Where's my present Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she battled her eyelashes at him._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_Everyone surprised me by giving me a gift, where's yours?"_

"_Well…I didn't bother. It wouldn't be a surprise if you expected one now would it?" he said as he smirked._

What is wrong with him?! Twisting my words like that! I really hate it! Sometimes I wish he would just be a different person...sigh…anyway, I'm guessing you want to hear more? So here…

One time, I asked him to go the market for me to buy some fruits, yes, I asked him…we somehow gotten closer…any how, he went to the market and he came back with a basket full…

_Sasuke handed Sakura the basket. Sakura's left eyebrow twitched…now a vain popped…_

"_What is this?" she asked, her voice still calm._

"_Fruits…" he said. "I asked for fruits!!! Not a basket-full of tomatoes!! What am I suppose to do with this?! I gave you a list!" _

_He shrugged. Sakura looked back and saw the list on the table. "GET OUT UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!"_

sigh…That pissed me off…I had to eat tomato based food for the rest of the week…ugh…I can still taste it… By the way, never ever ask him to walk your dog…you'll regret it….

"_Sasuke-kun! Please walk the dog! Please! I promise I'll repay you!" Sakura said as she begged._

"_Hn…no." Sasuke said. "bu..but…please…" she pleaded._

_Sasuke sighed. "Fine…."_

_Hours later, he came back and sat on the couch. "How was the walk?" Sakura asked._

"_hn…" Sasuke said. "Neh Sasuke-kun…where's my dog?" _

_Sasuke jerked. _

"_Sasuke….where…is…my…DOG?!?!" Sakura asked, grabbing a knife on the table, a bread knife might I add._

I know…you might think he's stupid…but not really….he doesn't do that often…just…at times…

I was really pissed already, I decided to confront him…and I got the most shocking answer.

"_What is wrong with you?! You're like the most irresponsible man I've ever known in my entire life!!" Sakura shouted._

"_Hn…" Sasuke said._

"_Don't hn me!! Why do you do this to me?!?" Sakura asked tears brimming her eyes._

"_Look…stop being annoying for once." He said._

_Disbelief written all over her face. "So here we go again?! You hate me that much?!"_

"_Look….I'm just like this…it's not my fault I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth…got used to being the one to tell, not the one being told on to…" he said._

"_You don't even bother to change…"she said._

"_Look! It's just that I've just been busy…"_

"_Busy with what?!"_

"_Thinking…"_

"_Ugh! What a poor excuse for being irresponsible…"_

"_LOOK! Call me irresponsible! But it's not my fault I forget not to love you once in a while…It's not my fault I tend to forget other things because you've constantly crowded my thoughts!" Sasuke said, catching his breath as he finished._

I remember fainting after that. Well good to say that his irresponsibility lessened a little, but hey…I appreciate that he becomes irresponsible once in a while…and I have to get used to it…he is my husband after all…

Oh…did I tell you? My name is Uchiha Sakura, the one and only Uchiha matriarch, and yes, the wife of the irresponsible yet loving husband, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ciao!,

Sakura.


End file.
